Family- What was thought Lost
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: when his first wife and young daughter were both killed, and after three failed attempts at marriage, special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs thought he would never have a family again. Until he walked into the office one day and looked into eyes that could only be reflections of his own. Gibbs/OC rated M. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story genre. I thought I'd try writing an NCIS story since one has been rattling around in my head. Ahhhh, so much to do and so little time to do it in- I need an Abbey to clone me. But I haven't given up yet...**

 **The intro will be short, but don't worry- it'll get longer.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **(*******************************************************************************************************************************************************)**

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _I hope that this letter finds you well._

 _And while I wish I could have come to you in person like I used too- I'm afraid that doing so is no longer an option since by the time this letter reaches you... I'll be dead. There's so much I want to say and just a short time to say it in, but Jethro, I'm sick._

 _I have been for a very long time now, with a rare genetic disorder. One that affects the mind as well as the body._

 _There is no known cure. Only a long time to spend in agony until my body finally gives up on me. And hopefully by the time that happens everything will have been arranged so that the 'package' that I've sent to you has finally reached you._

 _And don't worry- it isn't a dog or cat, I know how you can't really stand them._

 _No the 'package' is something more of a personal nature to us both though you don't know it yet. All I can say is, I'm sorry. For being so stupid as to keep her from you for the past eleven years. But I want you to understand that I didn't do it to be senselessly cruel._

 _I did it because I was afraid that if you knew about her and she became sick like me and died- it would destroy you._

 _After all, what parent wants that for their child?_


	2. Chapter 2

It was going to be one of those days, she thought as the cab that she had caught earlier that morning pulled up to the curve outside of the NCIS headquarters.

One of those, _dear-god-why-me_ sort of weird days that by the end would have driven a person to either curling up in a fetal position in a corner somewhere to suck their thumb or rip out their hair in distress. Waiting until the vehicle came to a stop, she fished out the wad of emergency cash she kept in her pocket and paid the cabbie and thanked him for going out of his way.

The man gave her an peculiar look and smiled kindly at her as he started to get her change for her while she grabbed the one thing aside from the money and letter in her pocket, a large duffle bag with pretty much everything she owned stuffed in it including a small jewelry box with her mom and dad- should she even call him that at this point?- wedding bands in it.

Opening the car door as she put her money away, she told the cabbie to keep the change since he had more than earned the tip and then climbed out and slipped the shoulder strap to her duffle bag onto her shoulder and stared at the large brown brick building with a slight sense of anxiousness/foreboding.

And who could blame her? It wasn't everyday that a eleven in a half year old kid found out that her father was not only alive and well, but not the dead beat she had initially thought he was all these years.

He simply hadn't been informed of her existence.

Well perhaps that wasn't true, she didn't know for sure but it was either that or he _had_ been informed and simply hadn't cared enough to try and find her. She supposed she'd find out soon enough once she managed to tear the building apart finding the guy.

Sighing, she tucked a few stray strands of her long dark hair behind her ear and started to drop her hand when she noticed that it was trembling slightly. _Jeez-_ Stupid nerves. She thought in irritation. How could she be expected to carry out her mother's last wish and talk to her father when her nerves were starting to act up?

Sighing again, she started walking and went into the lobby of the building and took a second to look around before walking up to the front desk. And after several minutes of waiting in line, it was finally her turn.

Asking her what she thought she was doing in a government building without a pass or escort, the receptionists snobby tone changed the second she mentioned her father's name to the woman who took a moment or so to give her a funny look (yeah, she imagined she looked pretty goddamn funny in her old baggy hand me down clothes that barely fit her small body and dirt smudges on her face and her dark hair looking like it hadn't been washed in a week) before getting on the phone and calling someone from up stairs.

Once the woman was off of the phone, she stood up and directed her to a small sitting area where she was directed to wait for someone to come and get her and take her up stairs where _hopefully_ she would come face to face with her father for the first time.


	3. Chapter 3

Ducky walked through the lobby doors at exactly ten thirty six a.m. Right on time for someone who was pushing well into his sixties. Which was why he thanked god that his work place/bosses were such understanding people. And there hadn't been a call to send him out into the field just yet today.

 _Yippee!_ He thought to himself as he walked across the large area, heading straight for the elevator when he paused upon seeing the most curious sight.

Abbey and Magee standing closely together, looking at something over by the reception desk. Or somewhere thereabouts. Curious about what the two could be staring at, the mortician turned his head in the direction of where the two were staring and... Nothing, nothing, nothing- _ah-ha!_ There was what had his two coworkers so enamored.

A young girl with long red hair tied back in a thick high ponytail that hung down well past the middle of her back, wearing a black and white skin tight skull and crossbones t-shirt, and faded denim jacket and jeans with the knee out on one side and a pair of black leather boots with small heels.

Her little face was beautiful. Hauntingly so. Her features were just lovely and delicate for a child. That the elder could easily see just what a shocking bombshell of a 'fox' she would be once she grew up. But that wasn't the most interesting thing. There was something about the way that she carried herself.

Back straight, shoulders back just enough to make her appear intimidating for one her age. It was somewhat amusing just how much she reminded him of some of the pictures from the old book collection that his late mother had kept well until she had passed on.

The girl was what his mother would have called, One meant to be a true lady.

Everything about her posture and silence practically screamed of, good genetics. No- wait, everything about her screamed of not just good genetics. But of _damned good_ genetics. Turning her head, she looked right at Magee and Abbey- giving him a perfect view of her little face as she narrowed _familiar_ green eyes at the two before doing something unexpected.

She scowled at them. _Just. Like. Gibbs._ And then slowly, very, very, slowly. Almost exactly like his old friend, got to her feet and rolled her shoulders in a very Gibbs like fashion and began to walk towards them.

And like children caught red handed with their hands caught in a cookie jar- the two quickly began moving back away from the child when she reached the half way point across the lobby.

From that moment on, Ducky watched in morbid fascination as the girl dogged their every steps until she had the two trapped in the corner of the room with their backs pressed firmly against the wall.

Their hands tightly gripping each other's shirt collars to hold said person in place so that they could not run and abandon the other to a possibly very grim fate as the child paused barely more than a hairs breath from the two and then crossed her arms over her little chest and _glared_ at them.

Abbey, being the smaller and more quick of the two- quickly shoved Magee in front of her and nudged him twice to get him to ask what the kid was doing there. While making a future note to also ask why she was all _scowly_ \- like Gibbs- and intimidating- _also_ like Gibbs as a thought struck the analyst in such a way that she practically shrieked in the girl's face.

Well as in her face as the woman could get while hiding behind Timothy, that is.

"Y-Your Gibb's kid! Or relative! Tim she's Gibbs's kid or relative!" Causing Timothy to practically choke on his tongue while trying to ask if that was true.

Meanwhile across the lobby, watching the spectacle with an amused look on his face. Ducky chuckled and then shook his head before turning around and pushing the button for the elevator and waited for it to open while thinking, _Today will_ _certainly be a trying day for Gibbs._

Which meant that he had better vamoose before said man appeared to demand answers on why he didn't get a proper heads up from him.

Cause he was just evil that way.


End file.
